cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Slower
The 'Slower's are the most common and early enemies Simon encounters throughout the game. Appearance They come in three entirely aesthetic color variants: red sweater, navy jumper, and green-striped shirt wearers. The former two have red, almost ovine eyes, while the latter have blank, white ones. About the monster Despite being named Slowers, they are not particularly slow; they vary between an erratic limping shuffle and a maddened, flailing dash with their head raised at the player from motion to motion, sometimes catching against objects in the environment to shuffle wildly, seemingly oblivious. When they do close the distance, they will swing their hammer out from right to left or upward several times and while they are not the strongest foes, they are the most often encountered early, while Simon is armed with only a knife, making them particularly threatening in harder difficulty modes. The Slowers are notable for its spasmodically moving head, which makes aiming for headshots difficult. It's advisable for players to dispatch them with body shots, or melee, while keeping mindful of their surroundings to avoid being backed into a corner. Early on, knife-fighting is the only option. When Simon initially deals damage to a Slower, it will flinch back. This only seems to ever occur once per Slower. This offers the player the opportunity to make between three to four 'safe' knife stabs, while the Twitcher recoils. Players on Hard and Nightmare difficulties should learn to exploit this behavior early, in order to reduce the damage they take from the first few encounters with these foes. Slowers exhibit a behavior where they will enter an attack stance. When approached in this stance, they can very quickly retort with additional attacks, and get in hits even if you dodge backwards. Their animation will change to them holding out their hammer or 'ducking' (entirely cosmetic) when they do so. Avoid knifing them in the few seconds after you've provoked them to attack, or Simon will likely take a hit or two. Variants ; Slower 1 This is the regular type of Slower found in earlier parts of the game. They have lower attack rate and slower move speed. They also appear in later parts as a jumpscare. ; Slower 2 This is actually the crawler which mainly appears in duct areas. ; Slower 3 This type is Slower is the one with that white shirt. It appears mainly in middle and later parts of the game. They are noticeably tougher than the previous Slowers as they move faster and attack faster. ; Slower No This is a special 3-headed variant of Slower appears only once in the entire main campaign, just like the Upper. It appears inside the TL Trading AB after the player picks up a Glock 19 magazine and comes with a loud screaming voice, though they are not very tough to defeat. It appears more often in the Co-op Campaign. ; Ten Slower They are Slowers entangled in something like reddish metal. Some of them can move and others are trapped on the wall and can only attack when player comes near. Gallery File:2014-05-31_00016.jpg|In-game screenshot File:2014-05-31_00011.jpg|Ditto File:2014-02-17_00004.jpg|3-headed Slower in-game File:1511198 634949939903567 31263169 n.jpg|Slower in Beta Trivia *There are 3 sound files in the slower3 folder which are never used on the Slower3 in-game. They are called slower_alert10 up to slower_alert30. Although these alerts are heard in the beta of Cry of Fear also in the 11 minute co-op video. *The Slower and the Suicider both have a head texture that says "E.T." *Slowers are the equivalent to Twitchers from Afraid of Monsters. Category:Enemies (Cry of Fear)